simpsons_hit_and_runfandomcom-20200215-history
Chase Sedan
Gil)|speed = |acceleration = |toughness = |handling = |cost = 500 Coins}}The Chase Sedan is an unlockable vehicle in The Simpsons: Hit & Run. It can be accessed from the phone booth at any time. Description The Chase Sedan is a two-door black sedan, equipped with a flashing red light on the roof and a bullbar on the front bumper. Its horn is replaced with a police siren. The car bears a resemblance to the real life 1973 Ford LTD, but with a much shorter trunk. It can be purchased from Gil in Level 6 for 500 coins. Performance Despite being available for purchase in Level 6, the Chase Sedan has one of the highest overall stat totals in the game, beating even some of the Level 7 vehicles in this regard. It is overall a very capable vehicle for a variety of missions, with great speed, extremely high acceleration and handling, and decent toughness. Its versatility makes it tempting as a general vehicle of choice, and it can even finish some of the Level 7 missions with ease. Roles and Appearances Throughout the game, the Chase Sedan is a vehicle of mystery, driven by some unknown person or force constantly messing with Springfield. Level 3 * Operation Hellfish - Lisa destroys three of these sedans when she finds out by her Grampa that Bart is being held captive inside, but to her surprise, he is not there. Level 4 * Ketchup Logic - After the harvesting, Cletus and Marge head back to Cletus' house, but before that, they must avoid a Chase Sedan that has intercepted them. * Wolves Stole My Pills - When Marge asks Nelson what he did with Grampa's medicine, he said that he "traded it (medicine) to some dudes" in a Chase Sedan. Marge then follows the car until it drops all the medicine, and after picking it up, must outrun another Chase Sedan. Level 6 At this point, it is revealed that the drivers of the Chase Sedans were aliens all along. * Kang and Kodos Strike Back - Homer and Bart race one of these sedans to the Duff Brewery, but they arrive late as Kang and Kodos have already mixed the evil cola with the water supply, which results in waking up the dead. After Level 6, the Chase Sedan's role is taken over by the Ferrini - Black. Trivia * Early screenshots of the game suggest that the Chase Sedan was originally going to replace Police Cars in Level 6. * The vehicle's statistics add up to 16, making it the second best car in the game according to the game stats, only behind the Hearse. * The Chase Sedan was meant to appear more often in the game prior to its release. Two PR asset discs, found in 2016, also reveal that there were four other missions that the sedan was intended to make an appearance in, but got cut, these include: ** Level 3's second mission "Clueless" would've had the player avoid these sedans upon arriving at the Wall E. Weasels, the Planet Hype and the Springfield Sign. ** Level 5's first mission "Incriminating Caffeine" would've had the player avoid these sedans while chasing the Cola Truck. ** Level 6's first and fourth missions "Going to the Lu'" and "Duff for Me, Duff for You" would have tasked the player with avoiding these sedans while heading for Krustylu Studios and the Duff Brewery respectively. Gallery Chase Sedan - Phone Booth.png|The phone booth image for the Chase Sedan. cSedan.png|CSS of the Chase Sedan. cSedanD.png|Damaged version. Chasesedan_HUD.png|The Chase Sedan's HUD icon. Level6Prerelease.jpg|Pre-release screenshot, showing the Chase Sedans replacing Police Cars. Level6Prerelease2.jpg|Ditto. Category:Vehicles Category:Unlockable Vehicles Category:Level 3 Category:Level 4 Category:Level 6 Category:Gil Vehicles